


i'd spend forever by your side

by ivaldi



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, They're engaged, eirichel week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivaldi/pseuds/ivaldi
Summary: Eirika and L'Arachel spend a quiet moment together.





	i'd spend forever by your side

Eirika is reading when L’Arachel drapes herself over her and asks an important question.

“What do you want to do for the rest of our lives?”

“I...must admit it hasn’t been my foremost thought,” Eirika muses, “but one thing is certain - there’s no one I’d rather spend it with than you.”

She feels guilty for her vague answer, but beyond marrying L’Arachel, she hasn’t given much thought to their future together. As of late, she’s been almost entirely focused on the reconstruction of Renais, with her free moments being spent planning her wedding. There just hasn’t been time for her to consider what lays ahead after they’re married.

L’Arachel seems satisfied with her reply, because her face lights up when she hears it. Laying her head against Eirika’s shoulder, she sighs dreamily, snuggling in close to her fiancée before she continues.

“I think that I would like to have children,” she says. “Not until things have started to settle down, of course, but it just makes me so happy to think about.”

Eirika can’t help but smile. “That sounds wonderful. I have to warn you, though - Ephraim and I were rowdy as children. Ours may very well turn out the same way.”

L’Arachel lets out a light laugh at that. “Even if they are twice as rambunctious, I’m sure we can handle it. We did take down the Demon King, after all.”

She’s right - after what they’d already been through, raising children would be nothing.

Eirika rests her head on top of L’Arachel’s. “That settles it, I suppose. Once we’ve made more progress with reconstruction, we’ll have children.” She takes the Rausten princess’s hand. “For now, though, I’m happy with just the two of us.”

L’Arachel closes her eyes. “As am I, my darling Eirika. I love you.”

Eirika kisses the top of her head. “I love you too, L’Arachel.”

She can’t wait until they’re married.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't long at all and hopefully my piece for tomorrow is longer but uhhh i love these girls


End file.
